


Ruby

by Smut_Fox



Series: Black Kat Chronicles [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bestiality, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, I debated post this or not but figured what the hell., Knotting, Other, Smut, not a proper use of summons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_Fox/pseuds/Smut_Fox
Summary: With a few steps over to the bed the feline reached out to scoop up the summon from the sheets. He seemed more then happy to nuzzle into her arms, squirming for a few moments to get his paws against her to lean up and nuzzle her cheek. A chuckle left her and she returned the nuzzle pressing her nose to the top of the summons head with a low purr. The Ruby continued to chirp happily as her fingers stroked down his back.





	Ruby

**Author's Note:**

> There's never enough Carbuncle Fucking.

Katherine slipped into the room, tail twitching behind her. The sun had just been starting to set and the feline found herself exhausted. She blinked surprised to see Alphinaud in the room, settled sitting on the bed with his back against the wall, a large book across his legs eyes intently scanning the pages. Even more surprising was the glitter of the ruby Carbuncle curled amongst the dark sheets on the bed.  
“I thought you with your sister” the boy didn't glance up at her from his reading but shook his head. With no response beyond that Katherine frowned. With a quiet huff she shook it off however- and instead turned her attention to the summon. Who raised his head to look at her and chirped. With a few steps over to the bed the feline reached out to scoop up the summon from the sheets. He seemed more then happy to nuzzle into her arms, squirming for a few moments to get his paws against her to lean up and nuzzle her cheek. A chuckle left her and she returned the nuzzle pressing her nose to the top of the summons head with a low purr. The Ruby continued to chirp happily as her fingers stroked down his back. 

Slit eyes flicked up to look at the Elezen again still focused on his book. Well- she figured- if he was going to ignore her, best to just take the company of his Carbuncle then. It was rare for the boy to summon them much outside battle and thus Katherine hadn't gotten to much time to see them. It was a wonder as to why he had done so now- mayhaps a test to see how long he could keep the cute thing summoned. She debated for a moment before setting the summon back on the bed- who chittered unhappily- and began to strip off her clothing till she was down to her small clothes. It was one of her black lacy pairs that Thancred seemed particularly fond of- if the way his eyes had lingered all day after seeing her dress that morning were any indication.  
And despite all, she could nearly feel the quick looks that Alphinaud shot her now, he didn't move still however more did he speak a word. Rolling her eyes at the boy she settled onto the bed before shifting to stretch out along the blankets, thrilled when the Carbuncle took it upon himself to wiggle his way up to her and nuzzle her collar bone. She giggled at the cute thing, the ruby was more snuggly than her own topaz or emerald had ever been- perhaps it was something to do with their summoners affection for her. The reasons she supposed didn't really matter as she stroked down his back.

The feline did this for some time, allowed the ruby to snuggle against her, at some point he stretched out atop her body. Alphinaud's attention seemed to be fully on his book again- though here was a cute pink flush on his ears. With playful fingers the feline switched to stroke the summon’s belly, tickling her fingers along the white fur. He squeaked as the tips of her fingers played against the sheath of his cock. He squirmed a bit with this stimulation and Katherine bit her lip to see the head of his cock peeking out. It wasn't long before the flesh was hot and heavy in her hands. It was a bit of a thrill to find that the Ruby's cock was larger than either of her own summons- (she wondered briefly if it was in part due to the boys skills as an arcanist- far greater than her own. It was followed with the thought of the boy possibly making quite the summoner). She spared a glance out of the corner of her eye as she urged the Carbuncle off of her for a moment. The boys face was a deep red now and he was blatantly staring. Stifling her amused noise Katherine shifted onto her front, keeping her hips low to the bed for the carbuncle’s ease, and slipped the black scrap of fabric down her legs. It didn't take long for the Ruby to figure out exactly where she wanted him- between her legs. His cock hung heavy and she could feel it brush against her ass as his hips jerked forward. With a soft purr the feline reached around to help the Carbuncle’s cock find it's mark- her pussy. It took a few thrusts for him to finally sink into her and Katherine mewled with pleasure. The noise of her pleasure seemed to drive the Ruby on, tiny paws scrabbling at her waist as he fucked forward. The drag of the cock against the felines walls left her purring and squirming back against the fat cock. Her ears shot up and her tail prickled with a particular rough thrust and a pitched ‘Nya’ slipped from her. Distantly she heard a book close and the shifting of fabric but ignored it in favor of the cock fucking her. She could feel the slow swell of his knot, the base getting thicker with every push. It wasn't much longer before the swell started to catch against her opening and the small summon seemed to struggle to slip it in- forcing himself onto her with progressively harder thrusts that rocked her whole body against the sheets. Her tail twisted to curl around the carbuncles tails.  
The Miqo'te slipped a hand under her belly to rub at her clit. A sharp breath slipped through her teeth, and the feline bit into the pillow closest to her to muffle her sudden cry as her orgasm rushed over her. The clenching around his cock forced the Ruby to jam his hips against her ass- shoving the knot into her pussy for the final time as it finished expanding. Locked against the carbuncles knot and the fingers still gently poking at and playing with her clit, Katherine whined at the feeling of cum fulfilling her up. Another shaky orgasm racking her body. Feeling the Summon slump against her the feline purred, as her pulse calmed and no longer pounding in her ears she could hear the quiet heavy breathing. Glancing over again, Alphinaud had long set aside his book it seemed- his face was flushed dark.

“Oh,” she purred, “Finished ignoring me now?” A sharp hiss slipped from her as the Carbuncle wiggled and squirmed to turn himself around, tugging at the knot that was lodged in her. The boy seemed a cross between wanting to defend himself and concern over the sudden hiss. After a few moments- in which the feline could feel his eyes rake over her body- he spoke,  
“Is- Is this what Thancred meant when he said you would likely love to get a closer look at-” Katherine snickered, unable to help the pink that settled on her cheeks as she bobbed her head.  
“Come ‘ere” she mumbled, now watching as the Elezen shuffled over to her. She eyed the light colored sleep pants he wore, and couldn’t stifle the snort that left her at the damp patch. Someone had liked the show, that was for sure. Reaching up she lead his chin down to her and brushed their lips in a chaste kiss. He pulled back before pressing forward again, deepening the kiss with a tiny noise. Katherine purred as they continued to kiss, Alphinaud surrendering to laying next to her on his side. It wasn’t to much longer after that, that the Ruby’s knot deflated enough that he could slip out of her, a rather lewd pop following- along with the feeling of cum dripping from her. With a tiny squeak the summon was squirming his way between their bodies as Katherine shifted onto her side to press closer to the Elezen. With an amused noise Katherine pulled from her kissing with the boy to press a kiss to the Carbuncle’s nose- whom chirped happily and his tongue darted out to lick her cheek. She purred and laughed quietly as the summon turned to Alphinaud to nuzzle against his face as well, squeaking happily. Alphinaud flushed a little and returned the summons cuddling. Unable to help herself the feline curled her tail around the boy’s leg. The ruby nuzzled between the heat of the two bodies and seemed more then happy to burry his face into his summoner’s neck. Scooting closer to the Elezen and squishing the Ruby more between them- a tiny delighted squeak left the summon.  
“He’s so cuddly” she chuckled, watching for a moment as Alphinaud's face flushed. He seemed about to say something but thought better of it and just buried his face into the Carbuncle. The two fell asleep curled together with the Ruby wedged between their bodies- at least until he vanished.


End file.
